Natalie Gold
| birth_place = Miami, FL, USA | yearsactive = 2001-Present | occupation = Actress | }} Natalie Gold (born August 17, 1976) is an American actress who has appeared in Broadway, film, and television. AMC-TV, Natalie Gold interview, Retrieved August 6, 2014, "....." 06/29/2014, Daily Motion, Natalie Gold on the Red Carpet at the Premiere of "The Leftovers", Retrieved August 6, 2014 Broadway.com, The Language of Trees Branches Out with World Premiere, Retrieved August 6, 2014, "... features close-knit players Natalie Gold.." Miriam Felton-Dansky, Sep 11 2013, Village Voice, http://www.villagevoice.com/2013-09-11/theater/hard-knock-life/, Retrieved August 6, 2014, "..but the piece benefits from O'Connell's performance and from Thurber's indictment of Ellen (Natalie Gold), Billy's well-meaning but culturally tone-deaf ..." Angela Ashman, Nov 5 2008, Village Voice, Roundabout Underground Mounts The Language of Trees, Its Second Show, Retrieved August 6, 2014, "..excellent chemistry between the actors—Hayden and the lovely Natalie Gold—quickly gives us reason to root for his safe return. ..." She is perhaps best known for playing Julia Harwell on the TV show Rubicon, and she has appeared in many films including Before the Devil Knows You're Dead, I Don't Know How She Does It, Love & Other Drugs. She has performed opposite Jake Gyllenhall, Naomi Watts, Cynthia Nixon, and she has been directed by Sidney Lumet. Gold grew up in Miami, Florida and studied theatre at the New World School of the Arts and at Emerson College. Performances * Scarcity (2013), role of Ellen, Rattlestick Playwrights Theater, theater * Engaging Shaw, 2011, role of Beatrice Webb, theater * Distracted (2009) with Cynthia NixonPlaybill, Distracted, Starring Cynthia Nixon, Opens Off-Broadway, accessed 8/4/2014 * Howard Katz, 2008 * Language of Trees, 2008, role of Loretta Charles Isherwood, October 2008, The New York Times, Contagious Disturbances on the Home Front, While War Rages Over There, "...Mr. Levenson sets the experience of Eben’s relationship with his mother, Loretta (Natalie Gold)...", Accessed August 6, 2014 * Brendan, 2007, role of RoseAbout the ArtistsNatalie Gold * Engaging Shaw, 2011 * Twelfth Night, 2002 * Noise, 2004, film * Before the Devil Knows You're Dead, 2007, directed by Sidney Lumet, film * The International, 2009 with Naomi Watts, film * I Don't Know How She Does It with Sarah Jessica Parker * Love & Other Drugs, 2010, role of Dr. Helen Randall, with Anne Hathaway, film * Birdman (in production), 2014, directed by Alejandro González Iñárritu, film * Without a Trace, 2005, television * Law & Order * The Good Wife, television * Guiding Light , 2007, role of Suzie, television * Rubicon as Julia Harwell, television * Killing Kennedy, 2013, role of Ruth Paine, television * Alpha House, role of Katherine Sims. * The Americans, role of LeanneEmily Theytaz, Entertainment Monthly, “The Americans” Review/Recap: “The Walk In”, Retrieved August 6, 2014, "...Leanne (Natalie Gold) changed her mind by asking her a favor..."Emily Theytaz, Entertainment Monthly, “The Americans” Review/Recap: “Cardinal”, Retrieved August 6, 2014, "... Leeanne’s (Natalie Gold)..." * The Leftovers, television, as the young motherAlex Zalben, June 30, 2014, MTV.com, The Leftovers’ Cast Breaks Down All The Big Scenes From The Pilot: Justin Theroux and cast explain what went on in the show's opening hour, Retrieved August 6, 2014, "..Natalie Gold plays the mom at the opening of the show whose busy morning ends in her screaming baby disappearing, signaling the beginning of the Sudden Departure. So how do you play something like that, anyway?..." * Fever Chart * Festen * Unfold Me * Silence References External links * About the Artists: Natalie Gold * * * Category:Living people Category:American film actresses Category:American stage actresses Category:American television actresses Category:1976 births